


Fall

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Yellow waterfalls are evil





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

The startled yelp was almost inaudible amid the rush of the river, yet still recognisable to Sinestro's ears. Hal Jordan was in trouble, as usual. Even with the acknowledgement of the regularity of the situation, however, Thaal couldn't help but feel the need to respond. He wanted to turn, he wanted to leap to the human's side and fight in his defense, but he had his own problems to deal with. Like the two enemy aliens he was in the middle of battling with. They would have been easily defeated, if he hadn't been caught by surprise by their first sudden appearance.

Motivated now by the knowledge Hal was in trouble, Sinestro forewent the usual battle of efficient take down and instead, threw out a construct to buy himself a little time. In the same movement, he spun on his heel and flung himself in the direction of Hal's shout. He had a split second to take in the situation, one alien enemy, no Hal Jordan, and then he redirected just slightly. With the force of his flight behind him, Sinestro crashed into the alien, grabbed the stunned body, and tossed him effortlessly back over at the two others. All three went down and didn't look like they would be getting up again any time soon.

The fight had brought Sinestro very close to the edge of the waterfall and he stepped back quickly. Then he spotted the white hand just barely managing to hold on to the slippery rocks at his feet. "Sinestro!" Hal hadn't needed to call out as Sinestro was already moving and his hand fastened around the human's wrist just in time. A moment later, and Hal would have fallen into the cascading golden waterfall, and it seemed unlikely he would have survived. Their rings were ineffective in countering this particular colour, as Sinestro was very aware as he felt the cold splash of water against him.

Hal's arm was already coated in the liquid, and the only thing stopping him from falling was Sinestro's natural strength, the ring unable to provide any assistance. Not from this position, anyway. If he could use his ring as a tow rope, maybe he'd stand a chance. "Hold on," Sinestro instructed, shifting around for a stable position while being very careful to keep his left hand away from the water. The spray from the waterfall wasn't helping.

"Yeah, good you mentioned that," Hal agreed, "'cause I was totally planning to let go." Sinestro didn't deign that with a response, just focused on creating the construct he needed, and he felt Hal's other hand clasp around his own arm while he wasn't looking. The fingers slipped, unable to get a good grip, until they were squeezing so tight around Sinestro's forearm, it would probably leave a bruise. That was the least of Thaal's worries. "I think my arms are going numb, it's freezing down here."

"I have you," Sinestro stated, only half listening as he poured his willpower into the construct that was supposed to be dragging them clear. But something was wrong, there was too much yellow drenched all around him that his efforts were in vain. "You will not fall." This was said through gritted teeth, and Thaal wondered if it was to convince Hal or to convince himself. Maybe both.

Every ounce of strength Sinestro had was poured into trying to pull Hal up, muscles straining, but the human didn't budge. He was incredibly heavy and most of the energy applied went into keeping him from slipping. The longer this took, the more water they would both be covered in, infecting their force fields and lessening their survival chance. If Thaal didn't do something, he would be pulled over the edge after Hal. "Sinestro." It was obvious what Hal was about to say since Thaal had just come to the same conclusion. It was the logical option, and he'd make the same suggestion if their roles were reversed. That didn't make it any easier.

"No," Sinestro responded, turning his gaze on the other man now. His construct dissolved and he gripped for a handhold in the ground to keep him steady instead. Hal was as heavy as ever. "As eager as you may be to die, I will not lose another lantern - another partner. The loss would be devastating for the Corps. And - and for me." The last bit was spoken quieter, almost lost in the sounds of the waterfall, and Thaal couldn't be sure Hal had heard him. Judging by the human's softening eyes, however, it had been heard.

"You're more honest when you're stressed, did you know that?" Hal asked, a small fond smile curving at his lips. "So be honest now. If you fall too, we both die. If it's just me well, you know I'm a good swimmer. I might survive this."

Despite the logical assessment, Thaal was unconvinced. Yes, only one death would be preferable but that it had to be Hal was unthinkable. The irrational part of Thaal was certain dying with Hal now would be a lot better than trying to live on without him. Which was ridiculous, he'd recovered from tragedy before, he could do so again. But so soon? The universe had it out for him.

"Jordan -" Sinestro broke off, unsure what he was even going to say. He was still fighting himself, knowing the only option he had was to let Hal go but to actually release the muscles in his hand, to be the cause, he was repulsed by the thought. His eyes were wet, but whether that was the water or something else, Thaal didn't care. All he could think about was the inevitable result where he would never see Hal again. Never hear his voice, never watch the man trip over himself on a perfectly flat piece of ground, never fix his incredibly stupid mistakes, nor witness another emotional breakdown. Never feel the man at his back, a stubborn presence that refused to move, or be told another terrible joke. While anyone else might think the loss could only be a good thing, it was these 'flaws' Thaal knew he would miss the most.

"Don't leave me hanging, Sin," Hal requested, only a light note of teasing in his terrible pun. Sinestro bit back a hysterical laugh anyway and he noticed Hal's teeth were beginning to chatter. There wasn't much time left. "I'm ready." Though Hal tried to seem calm, Thaal noticed him swallow and glance down to examine the unfriendly waterfall. This wasn't easy on either of them.

"On 3 then?" Sinestro asked, taking charge. His muscles were burning, straining to hold Hal where he was and it was a matter of time before he slipped. Hal nodded, jaw set. "1… 2… 3." There was no thinking involved, just Sinestro releasing his grip at the right time and then Hal was gone. A moment of crushing loss and then Thaal heard a crack, a yell of pain, and a whole lot of swearing. His chest lifted with hope, even as he scrambled back from the edge. "Hal!"

Nothing but the rushing of water and then, "I'm OK!" All the tension rushed out of Sinestro, so fast it made him a little dizzy. His knees buckled and he landed on the ground, trying to regain some semblance of dignity. He spared a glance for the aliens he'd knocked out. They were thankfully, still unconscious. "Think I broke something! Wasn't my head!"

"I gathered!" Sinestro called back, getting back to his feet and smoothing his suit down. He was composed and unconcerned. No emotional breakdowns from him. Not at all. His fingers came away with drops of gold water. If he never had to see that colour again, it would be too soon. He walked back up to the edge, careful not to get too close. "Where are you?" He couldn't see Hal anywhere, just the waterfall in all its golden glory.

"Cave! Behind waterfall!" Hal yelled back, and then he was crying out in pain. It took all of Thaal's self restraint not to jump towards the noise. "Leg really hurts!" So he'd broken his leg when he fell. If Thaal was to follow in the same manner, he could risk the same injury. He would be no use to Hal injured. Anyway, once they were both in the cave, they would still need a way out. "Sinestro?"

"I have an idea!" Sinestro told him, wiping any gold water off his ring and tying up the aliens with a quick construct. Later, they could be interrogated for why they would dare attack two Green Lanterns. For now, Thaal was only interested in getting Hal out of danger. "Stay there!"

"Yeah, I was really planning on going somewhere!" Hal answered back. "On my broken leg!" Exasperated, Sinestro didn't deign that with a reply, but a small smile found its way to his lips. Even if he had to carve up the whole planet, he would find Hal and woe to anyone who tried to stop him.


End file.
